Beauty Devine
by Becky1234
Summary: The war is over. People are looking to rebuild their lives and make a new world. Some people find strength in each other, sometimes in the most unlikeliest of places or person. Hermione and the remaining seventh years have chosen to return, this year feelings will be unearthed and revelations will change peoples perception forever. This is a tale of redemption and solicitude. R&R x


Beauty Devine

_**Hermione and all the rest of the seventh years return to Hogwarts to finish their last year, everyone hopes for a quiet and peaceful year. But sadly when has Hogwarts ever been peaceful let alone quiet, this year two opposites shall join and neither shall do so willingly. **_

The rain was running down the compartments window, the two droplets were reminiscent to two tear drops sliding down and joining together. Inside the compartment there was a girl of 19, petite in size and curly hair with her nose stuck in a book.

Hermione Grangers attention was diverted from her book to the door of the compartment as it slid open permitting none other than Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, true the war had changed everyone, the alerations not always being negative.

All three smiled at each other and silently Neville and Luna sat opposite from Hermione; Neville beside the window and Luna beside him. Hermione went back to reading; Neville diverted himself with his plant and Luna reading the 'Quibbler'.

The first to break the silence was Luna, ''so I hope you have all had a good summer?'' she said with a wistful look in her eye.

Neville looked at her and replied,'' Yup, I had quite a restful one to say the least. How about you Hermione, I suppose Ron and Harry didn't return then?''

Hermione met Neville's inquiring gaze and annunciated, '' I enjoyed my summer, that was for sure. And no they haven't returned with me, Ron went to work at Wizard Wheezes to console George after Fred's death and harry went straight into auror training.'' And she returned to reading.

Neville and Luna both shared a glance and neither voiced their individual thoughts but both already knew that with Ron and Harry's absence Hermione was sure to find this year difficult, since everyone would need their loved ones close to begin recuperating from the war. None would be able to understand Hermione's intricate character the same as Ron and Harry would. Nothing else significant transpired on the journey apart from the three getting changed into their robes.

When the train stopped they all rose in unison. Silently they exited the train and made it out to the platform. Luna said, ''I think we better hurry up and get to the carriages. We wouldn't want to have to walk all the way up on the first day.''

Neville quickly agreed. So the trio quickly walked over to the carriages though sadly there were only two places on the carriage so Hermione insisted upon Luna and Neville taking it. ''No please take it, I'll just wait for the next one to come along.'' Luna and Neville just nodded both knowing how tenacious the Witch could be at times and got on the carriage before it left. They smiled and waved. Hermione smiled to herself and looked around seeing if she was the only person there at the minute, finally concluding that she was definitely alone she patiently waited for another carriage. A good Ten minutes had elapsed till a carriage pulled up before her, she quickly got on and it was about to leave till someone shouted, ''Wait, stop!'' At first she thought she recognised the voice but scraped the notion. She was about to greet the person, that was until the person clambered in. Her eyes connected with Steel ones at first the look she sported was a surprised one then it hardened to a glare and it seemed that he reciprocated the feeling of animosity.

It had been about 4 months since her last encounter with the infamous Draco Malfoy, the world's greatest bouncing ferret. The last encounter being at the Malfoy trials, most of the family got off without many ramifications bar being under probation and a hefty fine. Truth be told he seemed to have grown into himself, he was taller and seemed to sneer less. Improving his complexion tenfold.

Her reverie was broken by a cold drawl,'' Granger I know I look quite fetching but there is no need to admire me in such an obtrusive manner.''

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied in a bored tone, ''Please don't flatter yourself Malfoy if I was looking at you in anyway less then repulsion I would commit suicide. The day that I would look at you in admiration is the day that I am officially insane.''

Draco simply replied, ''Sure Granger, Sure.''

At the end of their little discussion they had finally arrived at Hogwarts Courtyard. Hermione was the first to exit; she gave a curt nod and swiftly left. Thankfully she wasn't too late and was able to sit beside Luna and Neville. The first years were just finished being sorted and the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall rose cleared her throat and said, ''Welcome everyone back to another year and Welcome to those who are new. I would especially like to welcome back the eighth years, if you would all like to stay behind after the feast it would be helpful. Anyway, I hope everyone will enjoy their year. Let the feast begin.''

During McGonagall's speech Malfoy had quietly entered and sat down at his house table. He seemed to have grown up a lot since the war more emotionally so than physically. Fair enough Hermione wasn't just any normal girl she was officially a woman now and was the Brightest witch of the Age, so she was able to observe that Malfoy was quite handsome, when he wasn't sneering and calling people names but he would always be that. The war may have changed everything but people themselves must want to change. And Malfoy showed few signs of actually having changed.

She must have been in her thoughts longer than she thought as students were already leaving. Neville nudged her and whispered, ''Mione, we have to sit up at the front for McGonagall's talk. Come on.''

Hermione smiled and replied,'' Alright I'm coming now.''

By the time Hermione and Neville made it to the front all the students had left bar the eighth years. After everyone was quiet and their full attention was on McGonagall did she start speaking,'' Welcome back 8th years, as you know we have made an exception to the rules by permitting you to come back and repeat your last year if you so wished. Seeing as you are all of age you will have free access to hogsmeade. Though you will be expected to follow the rules and regulations the same way the younger students do.'' She stopped and gave a meaningful look round the room, to emphasize the statement. ''You may also be wondering where you all will be staying for the duration of this year. As you are near guests at this school you have all being designated an apartment between four they include: a common room, four bedrooms with two bathrooms and a kitchen where you may wish to have your meals. May I also remind you that the groups have already been chosen and they are as according…'' Hermione up to this point was listening intently that was until McGonagall said about having to share an apartment with three other people, she only hoped that it were three tolerable people. Neville must have been thinking along the same lines as he turned round and gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

''Dorm 1 will be accommodated by Zachariah Smith, Justin Flinch Fleechy, Padma Patil and Parvati Patil…'' The list went on and Hermione started getting anxious, thankfully Neville still hadn't been given a room so by hope and luck they shared the same one. Till finally

''Dorm 15 will be accommodated by Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot-'' Hermione and Neville let a relieved breath; Neville noticeably turned a light crimson, though the feeling of happiness dissipated when the last occupant was annunciated –''Draco Malfoy.'' As the name was called and both Neville and Hermione registered who it was they both blanched. She turned round and seen that Malfoy looked as though he would be physically sick but quickly gathered his equilibrium, he turned his head round in the direction in which he expected Hermione to be seated, upon such assumptions he made eye contact with Hermione. Both were radiating with animosity.

Malfoy was the first to break the eye contact.

The rest of the names continued to be called out. For Hermione though she was just in a deep reverie which involved thoughts along the lines of 'How could I be subjected to having to live in close proximity with the ferret for a whole year' and 'Surely McGonagall would have known that one of us would probably kill the other'. Though finally Hermione conceded and thought she would be the last person going to pick a fight. She wanted this year to be quiet and picking superfluous fights was the last thing on her agenda.

Neville and Hermione slowly went up to the front to meet Hannah Abbot; Hannah was a pretty seventh year Hufflepuff that coincidently liked Herbology, Hermione hadn't had much interacting prior to the war bar the DA and a few other things though she liked her enough.

Hannah politely shook hands with Hermione and Neville, the latter adopting a faint blush.'' At least we all get on alright so this year should be okay!'' Hannah said with a wink. The party gave a good humoured laugh; the ambiance seemed to have been brightened though that soon dissipated as the fourth dorm mate arrived. Malfoy just gave a polite nod and nearly begrudgingly moved to the side of the party (as though he would rather be anywhere but here). Awkward silence set in that was finally broken when McGonagall came over and escorted them to their dorm.

Hermione willingly followed McGonagall as all she wanted to do was collapse and fall asleep. She was so deep in thought that she missed what Neville had said to her,'' Sorry Neville what were you saying?''

Neville just smiled,'' I was saying that you were nearly looking as depressed as Malfoy does or it you could just be deep in thought!'' he reiterated. He looked behind his shoulder to indicate that Malfoy was lagging behind a considerable distance and was sporting a truly depressed look. The blonde man was oblivious to the two other persons inspecting him.

Hermione just raised an eyebrow and replied, '' I suppose he looks quite depressed, it's understandable seeing as his Dads in jail and his mother being under probation. It would be likely to create a bit of stress.''

The rest of the walk was silent apart from Neville starting a conversation with Hannah about Herbology. Hermione gave the two a knowing smirk. It was quite conspicuous that Neville harboured deeper feeling for Hannah then just friendship, though it deep seems to be reciprocated. If only Ron had returned back with her, their relationship was strained enough and having him 100's of miles away and the only way of communicating through owl wasn't going to alleviate the strain.

They finally arrived at the dorm and bade the professor goodbye. Hermione was the first to enter, what greeted her eyes quite literally took her breath away. There was a roaring fire on the left of the room with a plush red carpet in front of it; there were also two black sofas with a multitude of cushions on them; ranging from red, yellow and green. Along the walls there were bookshelves spanning around the whole room filled with leather bond tomes and were the wall wasn't occupied with shelves there were tapestries.

The first word that came out of her mouth was, ''Wow.''

Neville came up behind her and seemed to be equally as speechless as he only gaped and shook his head in apparent disbelief.

Draco just gave the room a scan over seeming to find it acceptable and went up the stairs to go in search for his bedroom.

Hermione looked after the blond and gave a disapproving look his way, _why he never seemed capable of being impressed about anything is beyond me. _ She thought to herself, silently she walked over to the fire to warm her stiff back up; after all living in a castle over 1000 years old situated in Scotland hardly meant you were going to always be warm. Neville and Hannah both announced they would go find the bedrooms and see if they were to their individual tastes. Hermione just gave them a smile watching them walk off in each other's company; _I definitely think they would make an adorable couple. _

Hermione deciding she had warmed herself sufficiently for the time being thought she would go and quench her curiosity and see her bedroom.

Abandoning her place beside the fire she headed across the common room and headed down the corridor that the others headed down previously. On either side of her there seemed to be doors that must have lead into the kitchen and the bathrooms. After a few minutes she came to a door with her name plaque on it, interested she opened the door. Pleasantly surprised what met her was a king size bed with red bed clothing and a red curtain round it to ensure more heat. There was a large armoire made out of mahogany, beside it there was a large window with coloured glass. On top of that there was even a window seat with a few cushions on it for comfort. A studying desk was beside the door, with plenty of drawers to hold parchment and the like. Finally there was a large bookshelf that spanned along the whole left wall packed with books, _well I could certainly get used to sleeping in here. _Finding the room to her liking and making sure everything was already unpacked and put in the right place by the house elves, she decided to go back to the common room to read for the remainder of this evening as it was only 7. Picking her new Transfiguration textbook she was reading earlier she quickly left and speeded down the corridor.

Upon arriving at the common room she wasn't aware of anyone being there so she sat down on the couch beside the fire and opened her book. She had successfully read 4 chapters when a drawling voice came from behind her, ''You know Granger you amaze me sometimes'' Draco Malfoy said as he walked round the couch and sat adjacent to her with his own book, that happened to be about potions.

Hermione startled looked up from her book and gave him a glare, which he just seemed to reply with an insolent smirk. ''Well Malfoy, I amaze quite a few people but I never thought you were the one of them. Care to elaborate on how I 'amaze you' as you word it.'' Hermione sarcastically replied.

This just seemed to amuse him even further. He was silent for a while as though he was pondering what to say, finally he replied, ''well for starters you never seem to have your head out of a book and endlessly study. Don't get me wrong I admire studious people but Granger we have to be honest with each other, you take studying to insane levels.''

At this Hermione was speechless._ How dare he sit there and insult me. _She thought indignantly. In reply she simply said, ''Well Malfoy I must be doing something right as I was dubbed the 'Brightest witch of the age' and I'm incapable of fathoming why my studying habits should irk you so, I shall just ask you civilly to mind your own business and go and sulk into your book leaving me alone.''

At that she returned to her book, though finding she couldn't concentrate since the little squabble she had with Malfoy. Looking up she saw he was reading his book with a frown creasing his brow, _I wonder what goes through that man's head sometimes, must be pretty horrid since he seems to scowl so much. _She was broke out of reverie by a cool voice, ''Really Granger I thought I told you before please stop staring at me.'' Malfoy reiterated with an annoyed expression crossing his visage.

Blushing from being caught looking at him again she decided to salvage some of her pride, ''It's not like your eye candy Malfoy. Anyway I wasn't gawking at you I was simply asking myself would it even be humanly possible for a person to scowl to the extent that you do.''

Draco just rolled his eyes and continued on reading. Brushing off her statement as though it wasn't worth a reply. Deciding against talking any further Hermione got up from the couch and went to go in search of the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Upon finding the kitchen she boiled water, collected a mug and got a tea bag. Within minutes she was nursing a warm mug of tea and was sitting back at the couch she vacated previously. Quietly drinking her tea while looking into the flames of the dyeing fire and seeing how they licked up the chimney. Glad to see that Malfoy during her absence had left the common room and gone elsewhere, though he had left his book.

Once she finished her tea she looked at her watched and jumped when she saw it was 10 o'clock. Hastily she got up from the chair and exited the common room till she reached the kitchen and put her mug in the sink. Finally she made it to her bedroom, got changed and curled up in bed. Her last conscious thought was about Ron.


End file.
